Super Smash Bros: Typical Chats
by CatX3
Summary: just a collection of online chats between the Smashers in the Smash Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**heyy this is just a funny idea I had. It's meant just for a good laugh and it features every character to be in the Super Smash Bros series. by the way theyre in the Smash Mansion. I OWN NOTHING! enjoy**

11:00pm 

_Evil_Overlord had logged on. FastHedgie has logged on. Hero_of_Time has logged on. Metroidgirl has logged on. _

FastHedgie: hey guys

Evil_Overlord: wats up?

FastHedgie: do u know if some of my friends from outside of brawl can join this chat?

Hero_of_Time: by "friends" do u mean Amy?

FastHedgie: o_O WAT? uhh...no.

Metroidgirl: oh i bet.

FastHedgie: oh shut up. and Link it's not like you dont have a girlfriend!

_WisdomZel has logged on._

FastHedgie: great timing Zelda.

Hero_of_Time: ...

WisdomZel: wats wrong Link?

Hero_of_Time: nothing

Evil_Overlord: Zelda, do u love Link?

WisdomZel: What?

Metroidgirl: ?

FastHedgie: awkwaaarrrrd...

Evil_Overlord: It was just a question...

WisdomZel: I think that will b between me and him, thank you very much.

Hero_of_Time: exactly

_MushroomPrincess had logged on. ItsaMe! has logged on._

ItsaMe!: Ello!

MushroomPrincess: hello everyone!

Metroidgirl: hey

MushroomPrincess: watcha doooin'?

Evil_Overlord: nothing!

ItsaMe!: woah calm it down a bit

Hero_of_Time: Its ganondorf, he CANT calm down

WisdomZel: you couldn't calm down even if you tried!

Evil_Overlord: That's it! I've had enough! look out Zelda!

_Evil_Overlord has logged out. _

WisdomZel: uh oh...

Hero_of_Time: !

_PinkPuff has logged in._

PinkPuff: Hi!

MushroomPrincess: hi Kirby.

PinkPuff: Hi!

ItsaMe: i get it, hi

PinkPuff: Hi!

Metroidgirl: SHUT UP!

PinkPuff: ...sniff

WisdomZel: oh manyhnklobQOnflgdengw lv,

_WisdomZel has logged off._

Hero_of_Time: GANONDORF!

_Hero_of_Time has logged off. _

ItsaMe: so...who all is in this chat?

FastHedgie: hey

ItsaMe!: Oh hello Sonic.

MushroomPrincess: Oh my, is it just me or are we all waaay too bored?

Metroidgirl: either that or we just dont have lives to get back to...

_KoopaKing has logged on._

PinkPuff: BOWSER! HI!

KoopaKing: What do you want?

PinkPuff: Hi!

Metroidgirl: T~T

FastHedgie: make it stop...!

ItsaMe!: Kirby look! fruit is in your computer!

PinkPuff: Oh boy!

_PinkPuff has logged out. LittleWeegee has logged in._

LittleWeegee: Hey Malleo! hey everybody else

KoopaKing: I hate you too

FastHedgie: Ok, I'm fine with this chat just the way it is. The worst possible person to join would probably be-

_FALCONPUNCH has logged in._

FastHedgie: ...uhh

FALCONPUNCH: GREETINGS

ItsaMe!: heh.

Metroidgirl: So...wats everyone doin right now?

MushroomPrincess: i am so bored...

Metroidgirl: i see

LittleWeegee: ...has anyone seen Wario the past 4 days?

ItsaMe!: You know now that you mention it...

Metroidgirl: hmm...

FastHedgie: ...no...!

Mushroomprincess: should we b concerned?

LittleWeegee: maybe hes finally gone!

_Imtheprince has logged on. YoshiYoshi has logged on. _

Imtheprince: the priiiiince has arriiiiiiivvved!

FastHedgie: Shut up Marth.

YoshiYoshi: YOSHI

LittleWeegee: Would anyone think it would be wierd if i wrote a book?

ItsaMe!: wat Weegee?

LittleWeegee: i was thinking of writing a book titled: "101 places NOT to hide a mushroom"

Metroidgirl: eh?

YoshiYoshi: YOSHI

MushroomPrincess: it sounds...interesting. go ahead and write it! :)

FastHedgie: is that all u say Yoshi?

YoshiYoshi: YOSHI

FastHedgie: how do u type? :/

YoshiYoshi: grr...

ItsaMe!: o_O

MushroomPrincess: O.O

LittleWeegee: o.o

Imtheprince: 0.0

FastHedgie: O.o

Metroidgirl: !

_YoshiYoshi has logged out. _

ItsaMe!: HOLY CHEESE YOSHI JUST TYPED SOMETHING OTHER THAN HIS NAME!

Imtheprince: ...holy cheese?

MushroomPrincess: I KNOW!

FALCONPUNCH: SOMEONE COME DOWN TO THE STADIUM WITH ME FOR A FIGHT! I WANT TO USE MY FALCON PUNCH!

Metroidgirl: at 11 at night?

LittleWeegee: surrrre. heck, its something to do.

_FALCONPUNCH has logged out. LittleWeegee has logged out. _

FastHedgie: hey peach

MushroomPrincess: ?

FastHedgie: u think u can possibly make some of ur awesome chocolate chip cookies?

ItsaMe!: oooh! yes please!

MushroomPrincess: right now?

FastHedgie: when else?

MushroomPrincess: ok then. I'll call u all down when they r ready.

MetroidGirl: alright! :D

FastHedgie: call me when the dough is ready please!

_MushroomPrincess has logged out. Popopopo has logged on._

Popopopo: hey guys

ItsaMe!: Peach is making cookies!

Popopopo: WOOT!

_Popopopo has logged out. Flyguy has logged in._

FastHedgie: wats up Pit?

Flyguy: nothin

Metroidgirl: when are those cookies gonna b ready...?

ItsaMe!: she just started making them?

Metroidgirl: I'm gonna go see if she needs help.

_MushroomPrincess has logged on. _

MushroomPrincess: Sonic! dough is ready!

FastHedgie: !

Metroidgirl: !

_MushroomPrincess has logged out. FastHedgie has logged out. Metroidgirl has logged out._

ItsaMe!: I'm pretty sure it's just you and me pit.

Flyguy: yup

Imtheprince: and me

ItsaMe!: Oh, hi.

Imtheprince: hi

Flyguy: wat is there to talk about?

ItsaMe!: dont know...

Imtheprince: you guys wanna go down to the stadium?

Flyguy: nah, Peach's cookies will be ready soon.

ImthePrince: well, Falcon and Luigi r there, so bye.

_WisdomZel has logged in. Hero_of_Time haslogged in. Evil_Overlord haslogged in. _

Imtheprince: oooh...nevermind. hi Zelda.

WisdomZel: ...hi Marth.

Imtheprince: wat do ya say to meeting me in my room, right now?

Hero_of_Time: WOAH! wat do u think your doin?

WisdomZel: no Marth! how many times do i have to tell u! NO

Evil_Overlord: Ow...

ItsaMe!: wat?

Hero_of_Time: remember when we logged off before?

ItsaMe!: ya

Hero_of_Time: he went into Zel's room so I kicked his butt

Evil_Overlord: with your SWORD

Flyguy: HAHA! i wish i could've seen that!

Evil_Overlord: SHUT UP

Imtheprince: ZELDA why wont u love me?

WisdomZel: o.e

ImthePrince: WHY?

WisdomZel: your not my type

Imtheprince: Oh, but LINK is?

Hero_of_Time: your suprised?

_MushroomPrincess has logged on. _

ItsaMe!: Cookies?

MushroomPrincess: COOKIES EVERYBODY!

_Evil_Overlord has logged off. MushroomPrincess has logged off. ItsaMe! has logged off. Hero_of_Time has logged off. Wisdom_Zel has logged off. Flyguy has logged off. Imtheprince has logged off. _

**End! wat do u think of the first chat? I'll just be adding new capters to this whenever i get bored. so ya. if u have any subjects u would like the Smashers to talk about on one of their chats tell me in a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. thanks for all ur awesome reviews! keep giving me some new ideas for the next chapters xD enjoy!**

_MushroomPrincess has logged on. WisdomZel has logged on. Metroidgirl has logged on._

Mushroomprincess: Hey girls!

WisdomZel: wats up ladies?

Metroidgirl: nothing new, you?

MushroomPrincess: Nope

WisdomZel: I had a very special night last night

MushroomPrincess: uh oh

Metroidgirl: oooooh! do tell!

WisdomZel: Well...I really shouldn't go into details...

Metroidgirl: omg!

WisdomZel: but I'll give you one hint...

MushroomPrincess: ?

WisdomZel: it was with Link

Metroidgirl: WOOOO! ITS ABOUT TIME

MushroomPrincess: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I CANT BELIEVE IT

_ItsaMe! has logged on. _

MushroomPrincess: EEEEEEEEEEEE!

WisdomZel: 3

ItsaMe!: ?

Metroidgirl: Nothing Mario!

ItsaMe!: ummm

WisdomZel: ^-^

ItsaMe!: yaaaa...well, i'm gonna...

_ItsaMe! has logegd out._

Metroidgirl: Zel, pleeeeease go into details!

MushroomPrincess: please!

WisdomZel: OK!

Metroidgirl: :D

WisdomZel: well, last night i was getting ready for bed. and Link knocks on the door. i let him in, and we talk for a while and then he tells me he loves me and i say i love you too. and then...sigh...

Metroid: Im so happy for u girl!

MushroomPrincess: im sure it was MUCH more detailed than that...but i get the picture ;)

_TheKong has logged on._

TheKong: hello

WisdomZel: i wish Link wouldcome on...

TheKong: ...explain?

MushroomPrincess: Zelda's kinda in dream land right now

TheKong: oook then

Metroidgirl: can u get Link to come on DK?

WisdomZel: YES PLEASE

TheKong: OHK! hold on a sec

MushroomPrincess: (jepardy music)

_Sent at 12:17_

TheKong: ohk, he's on his way.

WisdomZel: YAY

_Hero_of_Time has logged on._

Hero_of_Time: hi Zel

WisdomZel: hi Link!

MushroomPrincess: 3

Metroidgirl: so Link, we heard what happened last night...

TheKong: wat happened?

Hero_of_Time: ya...well, I've been wanting to for a LONG TIME

MushroomPrincess: EEEEEEEK!

_FALCONPUNCH has logged on. FastHedgie has logged on._

FastHedgie: CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE TELL FALCON THAT I AM WAAAY FASTER THAN HIM

FALCONPUNCH: LIES! LLLIIIEEESSS!

TheKong: o.o'

FALCONPUNCH: I AM WAAAAAAAY FASTER

FastHedgie: I AM WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FASTER

FALCONPUNCH: NU UH

FastHedgie: OH YA HUH! PLUS, UR ONLY FAST WHEN UR IN A CAR

FALCONPUNCH: GRRRRRRRRRR

FastHedgie: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

WisdomZel: SHUT UP! YOUR RUINING MY AWESOME DAY

Metroidgirl: Falcon, Sonic's way fatser than you

FastHedgie: YEA

FALCONPUNCH: NO

_FALCONPUNCH has logged out._

FastHedgie: heh, so Zel, y u so happy today?

Hero_of_Time: ITS NOT LIKE EVERYONE NEEDS TO NO

FastHedgie: just wondering...

TheKong: idk either...

FastHedgie: heh, did you and Link like do it or something? haha!

WisdomZel: ...

Hero_of_Time: ...

MushroomPrincess: heh

FastHedgie: ...?

Metroidgirl: uhh

FastHedgie: o.O'

_LittleLucas has logged on._

LittleLucas: GUYS! RUN!

TheKong: ?

LittleLucas: ITS OLIMAR! HES GONE CRAZY!

FastHedgie: wat?

LittleLucas: u no how no ones seen Wario for a few days?

WisdomZel: ya...?

LittleLucas: he just escaped from olimar! turns out, Wario killed Olimar's garden by farting (like u no he rly cant help it)

Hero_of_Time: ...escaped?

LittleLucas: Olimar lost it when he saw wat Wario did! HE KIDNAPPED HIM AND HID HIM UNDER THE SMASH MANSION! HE WAS PLANNING ON KILLING HIM!

_MyPikmin! has logged on._

LittleLucas: AH! O.O

_LittleLucas has logged off._

MyPikmin!: hello

TheKong: ...hi

MyPikmin!: u DARE threaten MY PIKMIN?

TheKong: o.O

_TheKong has logged off. _

WisdomZel: uhhh...

_Fatfart has logged on._

FatFart: !

Metroidgirl: WARIO?

Fatfart: OLIMAR! U TRIED TO KILL ME!

MyPikmin!: SHUT UP

FastHedgie: o_O

FatFart: BLOODY MURDER

MyPikmin!: STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER

FatFart: NEVER

_MyPikmin! has logegd off._

Hero_of_Time: wario...u may want to run now.

FatFart: GUYS! HE JUST KNOCKED DOWN MY DOOR!

WisdomZel: Hang on Wario!

FatFart: HELPMVG;LML;E2MLRQ3GH

_FatFart has logged off._

Mushroomprincess: ...!

Hero_of_Time: wat do we do now?

WisdomZel: umm

Metroid: I'll tell u wat we do

MushroomPrincess: ?

Metroidgirl: we log off, close our eyes, count to ten, act like this chat never happened, and we don't say NOTHING TO NOBODY

FastHedgie: ...sounds good to me

_Metroidgirl has logged off. WisdomZel has logged off. MushroomPrincess has logged off. FastHedgie has logged off. Hero_of_Time has logged off._

**LOL! heh, wat u guys think of this chapter? review plz! and thx to Magic Jac for the idea! xD cya guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next chapter! thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :) and btw for anyone who doesnt no who ItsaMe! is it's Mario. u no how he always says: Itsa Me! Mario! heh enjoy. I OWN NOTHING**

_PinkPuff has logged on. FastHedgie has logged on. LittleWeegee has logged on. Popopopo has logged on. ItsaMe! has logged on. Flyguy has logged on. WisdomZel has logged on._

Flyguy: WOAH a lotta peeps

Popopopo: yaaaaa

FastHedgie: So wats up all you guys?

ItsaMe!: anyone heard wat happened with Wario?

LittleWeegee: i dont know bro, My guess is that we won't be seeing Wario for a looooonnnngggg time

PinkPuff: o_o

Flyguy: i have a baaaad feeling in the pit o' me wallet...

WisdomZel: hehe, you guys wanna no wat i got?

ItsaMe!: ?

WisdomZel: a puppy!

LittleWeegee: ! SO CUTE! :3

WisdomZel: puppy says hi

FastHedgie: hi

PinkPuff: HI PWUPPY

Flyguy: where'd u get it?

WisdomZel: Link got it for me

Popopopo: LINK GOT IT FOR HER!

_Popopopo has logegd out._

WisdomZel: ...

FastHedgie: Popo's excited

LittleWeegee: I'm bored

ItsaMe!: wat else is new

PinkPuff: HI

Flyguy: Dont start with me!

PinkPuff: ...ok

FastHedgie: Hi puppy

WisdomZel: Puppy likes you Sonic

FastHedgie: :D

PinkPuff: HI

ItsaMe!: O.e

LittleWeegee: SHUT UP

_PinkPuff has logged out._

LittleWeegee: 幸運の星！私はこなたあなたを愛しています！

ItsaMe!: Bro, stop watching your stupid anime

FastHedgie: HEY WATCH IT anime is not stupid

Flyguy: hmmm to the translator!

WisdomZel: I only like one show, but idoubt its the one you guys like

LittleWeegee: try me

WisdomZel: Lucky Star

LittleWeegee: HEY thats my favorite!

WisdomZel: OMG!

FastHedgie: who doesn't like Lucky Star?

ItsaMe!: me

LittleWeegee: LIES U WATCH IT WITH MEE

ItsaMe!: ...shut up

Flyguy: AHA!

WisdomZel: ?

Flyguy: what Lugi said was "Lucky Star! I love you Konata!"

WisdomZel: Miyuki is my fav

_KoopaKing has logged on._

LittleWeegee: クッパは臭い！おやっ、それがウイルスに自分のコンピュータを悪臭

ItsaMe!: eh?

KoopaKing: japanese?

Flyguy: everyone pull up another tab and go to google translate!

WisdomZel: k

LittleWeegee: heh

Flyguy: o.o'

KoopaKing: why you little...

ItsaMe!: なぜあなたはルイージがありますか？

WisdomZel: JAPANESE FIGHT!

LittleWeegee: 私は飽きてしまった

KoopaKing: また少しばかのiが殺人する！

WisdomZel: つまり、あなたはどう思いますかちょっと極端ですか？

Flyguy: 極端にクッパよく適合

FastHedgie: CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO ENGLISH? MY COMPUTER IS NOT LOADING TRANSLATOR!

LittleWeegee: イムは、残して行く事が手に負えなくなる前に

FastHedgie: please...?

KoopaKing: それは手に負えなくです！

_LittleWeegee has logged out. KoopaKing has logged out. _

ItsaMe!: I'd better go check on Weegee's room...

_ItsaMe! has logged out. Metroidgirl has logged on. Hero_of_Time has logged on. FALCONPUNCH has logged on. MushroomPrincess has logged on._

Hero_of_Time: hi Zel

FALCONPUNCH: I CANT BELIEVE IT!

FastHedgie: wat?

FALCONPUNCH: ME AND LINK WERE JUST ON A TEAM IN THE STADIUM AND SO WERE PEACH AND SAMUS, AND THEY BEAT US!

Metroidgirl: sexy and tough, what more could a guy want?

MushroomPrincess: it was actually quite simple, sorry Link, not sorry Falcon

Hero_of_Time: eh, its ok

Flyguy: Samus your so hot...

Metroidgirl: ...i know

MushroomPrincess: o.o'

FastHedgie: everyone knows!

FALCONPUNCH: REMATCH

Hero_of_Time: calm down dude

WisdomZel: no need to caps we can all read

FALCONPUNCH: SHUT UP MISS PICKY

WisdomZel: who r u calling picky?

Flyguy: i always thought Peach was more picky...

MushroomPrincess: Hey!

Hero_of_Time: Lets try to stay calm now

Metroidgirl: NO! fight! it makes things more interesting!

FastHedgie: u got tht right! Peach ur fat!

MushroomPrincess: EXCUSE ME?

Hero_of_Time: ...a little too far hedgehog boy

MushroomPrincess: HOW DARE YOU!

WisdomZel: i outta teach u a thing or two Falcon

FALCONPUNCH: EVEN IF U WANTED TO U COULDNT! IM A CAPTAIN!

WisdomZel: CAPTAIN OF THE STUPIDS!

Metroidgirl: ouch

FALCONPUNCH: HOE!

MushroomPrincess: gasp!

FastHedgie: o.O'

Hero_of_Time: BIG MISTAKE FALCON

FALCONPUNCH: cmon Zelda, dont let dress boy here defend u!

WisdomZel: it seems very unfortunate to me tht we must have two deaths in the smash mansion so suddenly and painfully

FastHedgie: ?

Metroidgirl: Wario...

Hero_of_Time: and...YOU!

_Hero_of_Time has logged out. WisdomZel has logged out. FALCONPUNCH has logged out._

FastHedgie: wuh oh

Flyguy: this is bad news

MushroomPrincess: now Sonic...wat was that tht u said about my weight?

Metroidgirl: its a good thing u can run so fast

FastHedgie: gulp

_FastHedgie has logged out. MushroomPrincess has logged out._

Flyguy: your so hot Samus...

_Metroidgirl has logged out._

Flyguy: man, people r rly ticked at each other.

Flyguy: Maybe there'll be a funeral soon...ooh, free food!

_Flyguy has logged out._

**lol, this is fun! Perhaps the next chapter i will have them talk about a children's cartooon xD. REVIEW! THX, BYEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I just wanted to say that I do read every single review I get, I don't always reply to every one, but I wanted you all to know how they are all appreciated! Thank you for reviewing and enjoy this chapter! :) (And thank you to Meowzika for giving me the idea for adding Ike into this, and his username: WelikeIke. Thanks ;3)**

_ItsaMe! has logged on. TheKong has logged on. LittleLucas has logged on. FastHedgie has logged on. Game&Watch has logged on._

FastHedgie: WASSUP

ItsaMe!: WASSSUUUPPP?

TheKong: WWWAAASSSUUUPPP

LittleLucas: what?

FastHedgie: :P

TheKong: nvm

FastHedgie: what ever happened with Falcon?

ItsaMe!: what ever happened with you? i heard u called Peach fat

FastHedgie: ya...well i ran away from her for like 2 hours...then she cooled down.

LittleLucas: Maybe Link or Zelda will come on soon and they can tell us :/

_Hero_of_Time has logged on._

FastHedgie: that was fast

ItsaMe!: what happened with Falcon?

Hero_of_Time: I went over to Falcon's room and had to kick down the door cause it was locked, then once i got in i had to stop Zelda from killing him, then after that i punched him and we left.

LittleLucas: o.o

ItsaMe!: so...no funeral?

FastHedgie: for Wario remember...

ItsaMe!: HE'S DEAD?

LittleLucas: nooo, just in the hospital

Hero_of_Time: ohh

_Nintendo_Obbsessed has logged on. _

Nintendo_Obbsessed: OMG! I GOT IN! THE HACK WORKED!

Hero_of_Time: uhh

FastHedgie: who the heck r u?

Nintendo_obbsessed: OMG! I CANT BELIEVE IM TALKING TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND LINK!

Hero_of_Time: creep

LittleLucas: who are you again...?

Nintendo_obbsessed: IM BRAWL'S BIGGEST FAN!

TheKong: oh god

ItsaMe!: how did you get in this chatroom?

Nintendo_obbsessed: this is the TENTH TIME ive tried to get in, and it WORKED!

Hero_of_Time: well, GO AWAY

Nintenod_obbsessed: NO

TheKong: ooook im going to tell Master Hand about this

_TheKong has logged off._

Nintendo_Obsessed: CAN I HAVE ALL YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?

ItsMe!: from where ever u are? i'm not leaving the smash mansion

Nintendo_Obbsessed: who said im not at the Smash Mansion?

ItsaMe!: o.o'

FastHedgie: GET A LIFE STALKER

LittleLucas: I'm...scared

Hero_of_Time: hello? stalker person?

ItsaMe!: GUYS! THERES A PERSON OUTSIDE MY WINDOW

Nintendo_Obbsessed: ohhh, that's my BFF! She's just as obsessed as me! ain't that great!

FastHedgie: NO!

_Nintendo_Obbsessed has logegd off. TheKong as logged in._

TheKong: don't worry guys I told Master hand and he took care of it

ItsaMe!: DONT WORRY? THERES A STALKER OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!

TheKong: o.O

LittleLucas: Mario you can take care of yourself! BEAT HER UP

ItsaMe!: oh i will!

_ItsaMe! has logged off. Imtheprince has logged in. WeLikeIke has logged in. _

WeLikeIke: heyy

Imtheprince: Hello everybody

FastHedgie: ...eeevvveeeerrybody loves raymond...

Hero_of_Time: eh?

LittleLucas: OHHHHHHHH

TheKong: what?

LittleLucas: WHO LIVES IN A PINAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?

WeLikeIke: omg!

Imtheprince: SPONGEBOB

Hero_of_Time: SQUAREPANTS

LittleLucas: ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE

FastHedgie: SPONGEBOB

TheKong: SQUAREPANTS

LittleLucas: IF NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH

_WisdomZel has logged on. _

WeLikeIke: SPONGEBOB

Hero_of_Time: SQUAREPANTS

LittleLucas: AND FLOP ON THE DECK AND PLOP LIKE A FISH

Imtheprince: SPONGEBOB

TheKong: SQUAREPANTS

FastHedgie: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

WeLikeIke: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

LittleLucas: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

ImthePrince: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

TheKong: HAHAHAHAHA!

Hero_of_Time: LOL!

WeLikeIke: I LOVE THAT

LittleLucas: xD

WisdomZel: ahem

Hero_of_Time: O.o

Imtheprince: o_o

Hero_of_Time: ZEL! hi...uh...

Imtheprince: when did u get here?

WisdomZel: right in the middle of your "song" o.o'

TheKong: ummm

WisdomZel: I will never understand the ways of boys

WeLikeIke: and i will never understand the ways of the female

Hero_of_Time: i have an idea

LittleLucas: ?

Hero_of_Time: how about we just forget about this huh?

WisdomZel: good idea

FastHedgie: im all for that...

TheKong: lets talk about something else now...

LittleLucas: how about who should be in the next super smash bros?

Hero_of_Time: JigglyPuff's gotta go!

WeLikeIke: oh ya

WisdomZel: oh ya totally

TheKong: and R.O.B.

Imtheprince: yup

WisdomZel: i kind of wish they would bring in toon zelda just to get toon Link to stop complaining about it...

Hero_of_Time: ...i would be complaining if you werent here

WisdomZel: oh Link your so sweet :3

Imtheprince: I WOULD BE COMPLAINING TOO

FastHedgie: i think they should bring in some of my friends...

TheKong: Knuckles is cool

FastHedgie: they need to bring Amy in...

LittleLucas: aww

FastHedgie: AND TAILS and knux and shadow...and all them...

WisdomZel: uh huh

WeLikeIke: Rouge is hot

WisdomZel: well guys i'm gonna go now, cya later ;)

Hero_of_Time: bye Zel

Imtheprince: bye Zel

Hero_of_Time: HEY I CALL HER THAT

_WisdomZel has logged out._

Hero_of_Time: ok, so now that it's only guys here...who do you all think is the hottest?

FastHedgie: oh Samus

LittleLucas: ...samus

TheKong: samus

Imtheprince: samus...and zelda

WeLikeIke: i think peach

Hero_of_Time: i say zelda

TheKong: suprise suprise

Game&Watch: oh my your conversations are so young and fresh

WeLikeIke: excuse me?

FastHedgie: gazoontight

Game&Watch: you all have much more different conversations then back in my day...

Imtheprince: ...how long have you been here?

_Game&Watch has logged off._

Imtheprince: oook

Hero_of_Time: is anyone else like really hungry?

FastHedgie: im STARVING

TheKong: I'll order some pizza

WeLikeIke: alright! order a lot, the whole mansion's gonna want some

FastHedgie: true that

LittleLucas: Lets go

_Hero_of_Time has logged out. WeLikeIke has logged out. FastHedgie has logged out. LittleLucas has logged out. Imtheprince has logged out. TheKong has logged out. _

**Thanx to JDog335 for soo many great ideas! I'll be using a lot more of your ideas in upcoming chapters. HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THX TO EVERYONE WHO GIVES ME IDEAS, people who don't have an account and people that do (JoshTheHedgehog and others) Well, hope you love this chapter like all the others! thx! (btw this chapter is rated T cuz of some minor swearing)**

_WisdomZel has logged in. JigglePuffPuff has logged on. MushroomPrincess has logged on. Metroidgirl has logged on. ToonyLinky has logged on. _

Metroidgirl: oh look! we're all girls in this chat!

MushroomPrincess: ouch

ToonyLinky: ZELDA dont let her talk to me like that!

WisdomZel: umm

ToonyLinky: COME ON i _ammm_ an alternate figure to your boyfriend!

WisdomZel: ohh fine, samus dont say that!

MetroidGirl: sorry Zelda, but i cant help it. he's just asking for it!

_ToonyLinky has logged off. _

MushroomPrincess: oh well, he'll get over it...right?

WisdomZel: ya

JigglyPuffPuff: cough cough

WisdomZel: oh hi

JigglyPuff: heyy

MushroomPrincess: HEYY GIRLFRANNNN

JigglyPuffPuff: WATSUP GIRLFRRAAANNNN

WisdomZel: HEY GIRLFRANNNNNS

Metroidgirl: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

WisdomZel: I LOVE THAT SONG

Metroidgirl: Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

WisdomZel: When I'm out with all my girls

MushroomPrincess: I always play a bit, bitchy

JigglyPuffPuff: cant change the way I am

MushroomPrincess: SEXY

WisdomZel: NAUGHTY

Metroidgirl: BITCHY

JigglyPuffPuff: ME

_LittleWeegee has logged on._

WisdomZel: hahahahahaha!

MushroomPrincess: x3 lol

Metroidgirl: lmao!

JigglyPuffPuff: hehehehehe!

_LittleWeegee has logged off._

WisdomZel: sooo, how about since its only girls we talk about...

JigglyPuffPuff: guys?

WisdomZel: exactly

MushroomPrincess: oooh yes!

Metroidgirl: so Peach, when are you and Mario going to go out?

MushroomPrincess: hmm?

WisdomZel: dont tell me you havent gone out on a date yet?

MushroomPrincess: noo not an actual date no

JigglyPuffPuff: GASP o.o

* * *

><p><em>LittleWeegee has started a new chat room. <em>

_LittleWeegee has logged on. ItsaMe! has logged on. Hero_of_Time has logged on. Flyguy has logged on. _

LittleWeegee: theyre crazy!

ItsaMe!: who bro?

LittleWeegee: the girls!

Hero_of_Time: uhh

LittleWeegee: i went in for one second and they just laughing like crazy

Flyguy: this should b an all guys chat

LittleWeegee: ya

ItsaMe!: soo watcha want to talk about

Flyguy: cough cough i kinda need a little first date advice

ItsaMe!: whaaaaat?

Hero_of_Time: since when do you have a gf?

Flyguy: since 2 hours ago

LittleWeegee: who is she?

Flyguy: not important...help?

ItsaMe!: ok ok, ummm uhh well...i havent gone on my first date with peach yet

Hero_of_Time: seriously?

Flyguy: not helping

LittleWeegee: me and Link got this then

ItsaMe!: HEY ive gone on a first date before

LittleWeegee: with who?

ItsaMe!: remember Pauline?

LittleWeegee: oh ya

Flyguy: ADVICE PLEASE

Hero_of_Time: have u known her a while?

Flyguy: yes

Hero_of_Time: ok good, then talk about memories u share with her

LittleWeegee: whatever u do DO NOT talk about the future on the first date...that just freaks them out

ItsaMe!: try talking about your future together on like the 6th date

Hero_of_Time: no i'd say 7th

Flyguy: got it anything else?

LittleWeegee: ohh ya

* * *

><p>MushroomPrincess: well, we've been a couple but never really "gone out on a date"<p>

Metroidgirl: oh honey we need to fix that

WisdomZel: totally

JigglyPuffPuff: wait, shouldnt Mario be the one to ask her out?

MushroomPrincess: thats wat i would like...

Metroidgirl: hmmm, then u should drop hints to him then

MushroomPrincess: like wat?

JigglyPuffPuff: how about "ohh im so hungry, and i dont have enough money for a resturant...if only someone whom i love would be kind enough to ask me out on a date"

Metoridgirl: o_e

MushroomPrincess: sounds desperate

WisdomZel: i was thinking more along the lines of "wouldnt it be nice if we went somewhere romantic...alone?"

Metroidgirl: tht works

MushroomPrincess: ok, i'll try Zel's way tonight

JigglyPuffPuff: i wish u luck!

Metroidgirl: next convo subject? anyone?

WisdomZel: how about first date tips?

MushroomPrincess: oh yes!

Metroidgirl: okay then, hmm

WisdomZel: i didnt have any problems on my first date, Link was so gentlemanly and polite like he always is

MushroomPrincess: i hope Mario's like that

Metroidgirl: i havent been too lucky with men. they always too obbssessed wif my body :3

JigglyPuffPuff: o.o'

Metroidgirl: all i can say is this...if they stare at your boobs all night long theyre not worth it

MushroomPrincess: gee, thanks

Metroidgirl: no problem

WisdomZel: heyy...i just realised

MushroomPrincess: ?

WisdomZel: the guys started a chat without us!

Metroidgirl: LETS BUG EM!

JigglyPuffPuff: YA!

* * *

><p>ItsaMe!: compliment her A LOT<p>

Hero_of_Time: ya, if she asks how she looks u ALWAYS say "beautiful like you always do"

Flyguy: k

LittleWeegee: tell jokes, make sure their not lame tho

_Metroidgirl has joined. _

Flyguy: ok

LittleWeegee: WOAH

Metroidgirl: heyy

LittleWeegee: GUYS ONLY

_Metroidgirl has been kicked out. _

_Metroidgirl has joined._

Metroidgirl: xD

Flyguy: WE R BUSY

Metroidgirl: with?

Hero_of_Time: GUY STUFF

ItsaMe!: EXACTLY SO LEAVE

_Metroidgirl has been kicked out. _

_Metroidgirl has joined._

_Metroidgirl has been kicked out. _

_Metroidgirl has joined._

_Metroidgirl has been kicked out. _

_Metroidgirl has joined._

_Metroidgirl has been kicked out. _

_Metroidgirl has joined._

LittleWeegee: O.e

Metroidgirl: hehehe

Flyguy: Samus can you please leave?

Metroidgirl: all u other guys can learn some politness lessons from Pit :) bye! (ESPECIALLY U LUIGI)

_Metroidgirl has left the chat._

Flyguy: phew

LittleWeegee: ...

Hero_of_Time: I dont think i have any other tips...

ItsaMe!: me niether

LittleWeegee: nope

Flyguy: ohk, thx guys!

Hero_of_Time: no problem

ItsaMe!: lets go join the girls' chat now

Flyguy: k

* * *

><p><em>LittleWeegee has logged on. ItsaMe! has logged on. Hero_of_Time has logged on. Flyguy has logged on. <em>

Hero_of_Time: hey Zel

WisdomZel: hey Link

ItsaMe!: wats up guys?

MushroomPrincess: y did u guys have ur own chat?

JigglyPuffPuff: u dont like us? ):

LittleWeegee: we just had stuff to talk about

Metroidgirl: cough cough

Flyguy: so watsup?

WisdomZel: nothing much

_Imtheprince has logged on._

Hero_of_Time: wats that thing doing here?

WisdomZel: hehe

Imtheprince: :P i hate you

ItsaMe!: wat is it Marth?

Imtheprince: i would like to know if Zelda would like to come down to the arena

WisdomZel: no thanks

Imtheprince: y

JigglyPuffPuff: im free!

_JigglyPuffPuff has logged out._

Metroidgirl: wuh oh

MushroomPrincess: Mario do you want to head down to the arena with me?

ItsaMe!: ok

WisdomZel: (good luck)

Hero_of_Time: :/

ItsaMe!: ?

MushroomPrincess: lets go (thx)

WisdomZel: (np)

_ItsaMe!: has logged out. MushroomPrincess has logged out. _

Metroidgirl: wellllll i think im gonna hit the sack. night everyone

WisdomZel: night

Imtheprince: bye

LittleWeegee: I WONT MISS YOU

Metroidgirl: ...i'll rememebr that xP

_Metoridgirl has logged out. LittleWeegee has logged out. _

Flyguy: I think I'm gonna get going too

Hero_of_Time: Zel do u want to go too?

WisdomZel: yes Link :)

Imtheprince: r u surrrre u dont wanna go down to the arena?

WisdomZel: yes, goodbye

_WisdomZel has logged out. Hero_of_Time has logged out. Flyguy has logged out. _

Imtheprince: ...fooey

_Imtheprince has logged out. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya'll must have thought I forgot about you huh? Heh, NO WAY! xD With school starting soon, I have a lot of stories to update/finish. But, I try my best, just for oyu! :3 ENJOY**

_DarkMeta has logged on. ItsaMe! has logged on. MushroomPrincess has logged on. SnaketySnake has logged on. _

MushroomPrincess: Meta Knight? I thought u didn't have an account

DarkMeta: i decided to make one

ItsaMe!: y?

DarkMeta: people kept bugging me about it

SnaketySnake: like me

DarkMeta: ya, like him

ItsaMe!: hey, guys u think u can leave me and peach alone?

DarkMeta: y

SnaketySnake: ya why

ItsaMe!: just...cuz

DarkMeta: but i dont want to

ItsaMe!: ugh

MushroomPrincess: umm

_Metroidgirl has logged on. _

Metroidgirl: BOOM BADOOM BOOM BOOM BADOOM BOOM HE GOT THAT SUPER BASS

MushroomPrincess: now really isnt the time samus

Metroidgirl: y?

SnaketySnake: ...

Metroidgirl: oh...YOUR here

ItsaMe!: who?

SnaketySnake: me?

Metroidgirl: dont act all innocent! u no wat u did!

DarkMeta: watd he do?

Metroidgirl: HE WAS IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT

MushroomPrincess: o.O'

ItsaMe!: doing...?

Metroidgirl: STARING AT ME WHILE I WAS IN THE...SHOWER

SnaketySnake: :3

MushroomPrincess: GASP

SnaketySnake: she may have beat the crap outta me but it was sure woth it

MetaKnight: i bet it was

Metroidgirl: O_e

_FastHedgie has logged on. _

FastHedgie: wats upppp?

Metroidgirl: SNAKE LOOKED AT ME IN THE SHOWER

FastHedgie: woah

ItsaMe!: UGH

DarkMeta: ?

* * *

><p><em>ItsaMe! has joined. MushroomPrincess has joined. <em>

MushroomPrincess: wat is it, Mario?

ItsaMe!: Sorry about last night

MushroomPrincess: oh...it's alright

ItsaMe!: But I feel really bad

MushroomPrincess: why?

ItsaMe!: Well, you were basically dropping hints that you wanted me to ask you out. And I kinda left abruptly...

MushroomPrincess: ya...

ItsaMe!: I mean...you know I love you, right?

MushroomPrincess: of course

ItsaMe!: I guess I'm still just a little nervous about dates ever since Pauline...

MushroomPrincess: Oh Mario, That's ok. Take all the time you need

* * *

><p><em>Hero_of_Time has logged on. Imtheprince has logged on. WisdomZel has logged on.<em>

WisdomZel: hey guys! Say hello to first bawler to defeat Boss Battles on the hardest level, Link!

Hero_of_Time: heh

DarkMeta: alright!

Metroidgirl: good job!

FastHedgie: that's awesome Link!

SnaketySnake: :D

Imtheprince: boo

WisdomZel: DEATH GLARE

Imtheprince: i was THAT CLOSE to beating it before him, I just lost the last battle...

Hero_of_Time: oh stop complaining. maybe u can be the *second* person to beat it

Imtheprince: xP

WisdomZel: you did so great, Link. it was amazing!

Metroidgirl: im sure it was, that level's hard man!

FastHedgie: ya, even I couldnt beat it

Imtheprince: I feel like Robert

DarkMeta: from?

Imtheprince: everybody loves raymond

SnaketySnake: love that show

WisdomZel: so whats up everybody?

Imtheprince: Link's ray and i am robert

FastHedgie: nothing much...

Imtheprince: everybody loves Link

Hero_of_Time: stop complaining

WisdomZel: i love link

Hero_of_Time: i love you too Zel :)

DarkMeta: I bet your blushing, huh Link?

SnaketySnake: heh

Metroidgirl: hey, where's mario and peach?

FastHedgie: hey! they started a new chat

Metroidgirl: ohhh dont bother them k guys?

WisdomZel: oh ya, dont

FastHedgie: come on!

Metroidgirl: no!

FastHedgie: ...fine

* * *

><p>ItsaMe!: I...don't think I need anymore time<p>

MushroomPrincess: wat do u mean?

ItsaMe!: ...are you doing anything friday night?

MushroomPrincess: no

ItsaMe!: (: great, meet me outside the Mansion at 9, ok?

MushroomPrincess: ok!

ItsaMe!: I have to go now, I'll cya later then

MushroomPrincess: ok. I love you

ItsaMe!: I love you too

_ItsaMe! has logged out. MushroomPrincess has left._

* * *

><p>DarkMeta: So then I was really getting funky, you know?<p>

Imtheprince: ya, who wouldnt

SnaketySnake: what club was this again?

MushroomPrincess: EEEEEEEEEK

WisdomZel: ooh! good news huh?

MushroomPrincess: ohh ya! Well I'll tell you about it later. I have to go get some beauty sleep ;)

Metroidgirl: hehehehehe oooohk

FastHedgie: this doesnt sound good

_MushroomPrincess has logged out. _

Hero_of_Time: I think I'll get going too

Imtheprince: ya me too

Hero_of_Time: cya guys. Love ya Zel :)

WisdomZel: ILY2

_Hero_of_Time has logged out. Imtheprince has logged out._

WisdomZel: it is getting late isn't it?

Metroidgirl: ya it is, I'm gonna go

WisdomZel: same. anyone else?

FastHedgie: ya me too

Metroidgirl: byee!

_Metroidgirl has logged out. WisdomZel has logged out. FastHedgie has logged out._

SnaketySnake: now...tell me more about this club

DarkMeta: well, it'd be easier if I showed you the video

SnaketySnake: ooh, show me

DarkMeta: okay, meet me in the library

SnaketySnake: cool

_DarkMeta has logged out. SnaketySnake has logged out._


End file.
